


A Mother's Lullaby

by Enoya



Category: Classical Music RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24733372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enoya/pseuds/Enoya
Summary: 你的面具被镶上黄金，摆在高处，围上花圈；而那个活生生的，可爱又可憎，高尚又卑鄙的你，早已化为尘土。你早知道会如此。你的命运和每一个平凡的人并无不同；死亡终结一切，所有人都会被遗忘。
Kudos: 3





	A Mother's Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> 突然想写于是就写了。叙述者是波兰。

你20岁的时候离开我，孩子。我曾在沃拉城门口目送你远去。你的朋友们来为你送行，他们为你歌唱，与你拥抱，和你告别。那时你还年轻，才华横溢但涉世未深。你带走了我的一抔泥土，发誓永远不会将我遗忘。故乡对你而言是亲人，是朋友，是童年，是过去的时光。在余生里，你会永远记得他们。

我望着你远去。对于异乡人而言，你是个新奇的人物。我毫不意外，你轻易就征服了他们。你是我最出色的孩子，我从来都了解你音乐里的神奇魔力。那是你去那里的目的吗？你可是记得的，在你离开我的那天，你曾向你的老师作出保证，要把家乡的音乐带到世界去。那是你的任务吗？是你的愿望吗？孩子，我并不知道；也许你的心中另有所想，可是你的确做到了你所保证的。

但我只是旁观者。孩子，我并不在意你为我所做的。数千年来，从第一个人类踏上我的土地开始，那就是我所做的唯一一件事。我只是观察，而并不记录。你只是又一个故事。

但我了解你；你的亲人和朋友也了解你。你不是个乖孩子；你病弱，但并不安静乖巧。你比任何人都要活泼，都要善于充满奇思妙想。你并不老实，甚至也不甚纯洁。你的天才只是你的众多特质之一，而你，你这个狡猾的孩子，偏偏善于伪装。你能把你的另一面隐藏得多好啊，看看那些被你所迷惑的人们就知道了。他们觉得你柔弱，多愁善感，像花骨朵一样脆弱和纤细吗？是啊，他们竟信以为真。你知道他们喜欢那样的假象，你也乐于为他们塑造那样一副面孔。可是孩子，你戴上那副面具，不也需要摘下的吗？

你向亲密的人展露你的真面目。你那不服管教的，爱恶作剧的，放纵的，善妒的一面——你一点也不以此为耻，相反，你可是个一流的伪装大师。可是那又怎么样呢？没有人需要那个真实的，活生生的你。你恐怕对此心知肚明。你的才华，你的音乐，你的歌；你天马行空的想象，柔软的或热烈的情感，快乐或痛苦，那由音符组成的诗，它们无法被伪装，货真价实。我的孩子，那是你灵魂中闪光的钻石，那是世人唯一需要的部分。可是你，孩子，那个真真正正的你，要怎样活下去，怎样立足？

你说你思念着我；不，孩子，你思念的是一个完美的梦境，那被粉饰过的，无忧无虑的家园，一个你从不受到约束，永远自由自在，仿佛没有尽头的快乐天堂。你思念家人，思念那了解你灵魂每一个角落的朋友。你想念那个你不必以面具示人的乐园。

然而你未必憎恶异乡的那个世界。你的才华在那里得到认可，而世人的爱慕——哪怕他们爱的是你的面具——也令你如痴如醉。你享受着那些崇拜与赞誉，心安理得且对内幕心知肚明。那面具未必和你没有半分相似，可是任何将那柔弱，敏感的一面当做你全貌的人可是只瞥到了你那复杂个性的冰山一角。

我看着你，孩子。我看着这片土地上的每一个人，他们的生生死死，喜怒哀乐，一代代延续。你离开我，从未回来。战火曾经烧过我的土地，你的亲朋好友也曾因此死去。可是那并不会扰动我；我只是看着。战争，权力，政治，那是你们人类的游戏，对我而言只是过眼烟云。我看着你。孩子，你离开我，走向那个繁杂，歌舞升平，几乎什么也不记得，什么都会接纳的城市；你认识那里的人，而他们看到你的才华，为之倾倒。你从来都明白，没人在意你；而你的音乐，你那精心塑造的，柔弱的王子般的外表，那是你的筹码，是你生存的方式。

你如此活着，也最终如此死去。我看见他们埋葬你，那一场盛大的葬礼。整个城市都在为你哀悼。而那个以善忘而著称的国度，竟也将你的名字刻在石碑上，为你铸起铜制雕像。是啊，你没有被忘记，每个人都听说过你的名字，而你的音乐直到数百年后仍在被演奏——是这样吗？你被记住了吗？也许——你的挚友，那个了解你的一切的人，你还在他的记忆深处——可是更久之后呢？不，你的面具被镶上黄金，摆在高处，围上花圈；而那个活生生的，可爱又可憎，高尚又卑鄙的你，早已化为尘土。你早知道会如此。你的命运和每一个平凡的人并无不同；死亡终结一切，所有人都会被遗忘。

莫怪世人善忘，生命的短暂是他们无法摆脱的桎梏。你是个幸运儿，而并非一个悲剧，像那些唱着赞歌，为你竖起丰碑的人矫饰而成的那样。睡吧，我的孩子——将这一切抛在脑后，就这样静静地走进长眠。我捧着你的心，从此刻开始，直到这世界的大厦倾塌。


End file.
